Microfluidics applies across a variety of disciplines and involves the study of small volumes of fluid and how to manipulate, control and use such small volumes of fluid in various systems and devices, such as microfluidic chips. For example, in some instances a microfluidic chip may be used as a “lab-on-chip”, such as for use in the medical and biological fields to evaluate fluids and their components.